


new spell

by heizl



Series: Marvel One Shots [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Childhood, Children, Gen, Harry Potter References, Magic, Patronus, Pre-Thor (2011), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heizl/pseuds/heizl
Summary: Even as the son of Asgard's king, Loki still faced bullying. For being too pale, too skinny. His hair too dark, looking nothing like the rest of them. He found comfort in libraries and studying spells instead, trying to forget the traumas of being used like a punching bag.Loki always knew he was different. But, was that really a bad thing?
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel)
Series: Marvel One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1211331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	new spell

**Author's Note:**

> Short story written for Marvel Amino Elite. Our monthly theme was patronus. I'm not super into HP or knowledgeable about it, but I figured Loki would best suit the theme haha
> 
> This is written about MCU child Loki, when he was about 12 or so.

It was the end of lessons that always filled Loki with dread; for some reason, their mother had insisted in them taking a year from private tutoring and attend the local classes, held by some of Asgard's esteemed teachers. But Loki hated it. Because he could feel eyes trained on him, and not the way they would envy Thor. 

No, they studied him, _dissected_ him. Picked him apart— every little difference that stood out. That he wore pitch black hair, darker than the feathers of a raven, or his skin resembled the reflection of a moon against water. That he was the only one in a class of thirty tan, blond, perfect smiling children that looked the way he did.

And he never wanted to say anything, because he didn't need to be treated as a baby. Didn't need to be coddled and pulled out, or have his big brother show his harassers a lesson. He'd conceal his bruises with magick, a small flicker of green to make the pain go away— from the surface at least.

At least he had that to his advantage. He'd sit back and watch the others spar; called too scrawny to fight, a beanpole. But he has something the others didn't, and that was something he cherished, because it made him feel closer to their mother. Made him feel unique, and stand out in a way from Thor, a way Thor couldn't overpower him.

Because he couldn't do this. He couldn't cast spells the way Loki did. Mix up potions that successfully transformed his victim into a snake, or beetlebug. Loki would sit in the library, where he felt most comfortable, studying spells for hours. Because he loved to learn, and he _craved_ knowledge, and he wanted to know more. About alchemy, necromancy, how to focus when he took the form of another being.

It was just one day that pushed him over the edge, but maybe for the better? He surely didn't regret it, once the tears had dried, at least. Grabbed by the back of his collar and dragged outside. His knees were dirtied and scraped as he was kicked to the ground, his face punched at, clumps of hair ripped out.

They hated how he was different. And so they taunted, "you'll never be one of us."

"What's wrong with him? So weak," another leered.

He was gasping for air. His ribs hurt, like one might've been cracked. Everything stung and he felt… desperate. He wouldn't normally call for help, but this was out of pure instinct. He called, "T-Thor!" feeling _bitter_ as the word left his mouth. He bit his tongue.

"Awh, look, he's _crying_ for his brother. How sweet."

"Leave me alone!"

"Son of Odin, brother of the mighty Thor, and you lay as helpless as a mealworm."

One crouched down to his level, gripping a fistfull of Loki's shaggy hair to maintain eye contact. There was a devilish smirk he wore, and it wasn't playful. Not like Loki's, by any means. True disgust there. "You're not Odin's son."

"I _am_ ," Loki retorted, spitting at his shoes.

The boy looked at him in disgust, giving him another shove, until his back hit a wall. "But, are you? You look nothing like them."

"He's adopted!" One started laughing. And it was at this moment Loki wriggled himself free, with any amount of strength he could muster. He had considered the possibility of fighting back at first— but then he ran. An advantage of being slender. He was sneaky, and could quickly scurry off, where no one would notice him. Or find him.

Nestled in the spot he always found himself. Where he hoarded his favorite novels, a few picture books. But mostly, a journal. Leather bound and scribbled throughout with failed attempts at spells. Runes. Diagrams.

But there had been a particular phrase that he'd seen in an older book; he'd stolen it from his parents chamber, and the pages were stained with age. _Expecto patronum_. The phrase haunted him. He'd think about it a lot. He didn't quite understand it. But it made him curiouser than any cat.

He rubbed the back of his sleeve against his cheeks, sniffling. He started mouthing it to himself, licking across his lips, until he said the spell not just under his breath, but loud enough his words echoed against the walls. And it reverberated back in his ears— " _Expecto Patronum_."

He flinched at first, journal falling from his lap. There was a flicker of light, and a smokey cloud that reminded him of a late night's fire. There was an animal, quaint in size and dainty, resembling one of his father's messenger birds. A magpie. The animal stared back at him, curiously, head cocked. His wings fluttered, and Loki reached out. Wanting to touch him. So the bird stuck out a foot and perched himself on a bony finger.

"You'll be my friend, won't you?" He asked him, in a whisper, because this was truly a secret. To be kept between them, and them only.

The bird nodded.

* * *

It was a few days before they returned to school— over the weekends, Loki liked to play with Thor. Running back and forth from their chambers, chasing one another. Occasionally bumping into guards and making their father roll his eyes. 

Loki still never told anyone about his friend. Not Thor, not his mother— though he sensed she might've known, by the quirk of her brow she gave him when he got home. Either she _was_ suspicious, or he just didn't hide the purple on his cheeks well.

But when it was time for class, and everyone flooded in, he felt a deep disturbance in the pit of his stomach. His palms grew clammy, and his guts twisted. He took his usual seat, towards the back. Away from the chitter chatter, from the groups of friends that seemed so excited to be back with one another.

The teacher was late, and there was no sign of her coming anytime soon. The children got a little rowdy, sitting on tables and talking louder than usual. Before he knew it, he was being dragged out behind the classroom. Now far away from the school, from the sparring grounds. There were guards there, to protect both him and Thor. And watch over the kids in general, because they knew the boys tended to get hot-headed, and fast, at that. But Loki always fell under their radar. He couldn't see. Everything was dark. Darker than dark, even. It felt like a nightmare.

His nails tried to grip onto anything— something. He ripped out a blade of grass, and when they let him go, he tugged off the blindfold they'd managed to put on him. They were in the middle of a field. He could see the gold of their city. They weren't too far. But enough that no one would hear him scream. Come looking for them.

"What do you _want_ from me?" Loki yelled, a bit stunned. He steadied himself on his feet.

"To finish where we left off." The boys were full of concentration, with deadly snarls. They both had shoulder length hair, but it was pulled back. And they weren't wearing their uniform jackets anymore.

One of them slid a dagger out from under his sleeve, and Loki met his reflection. How helpless he looked. It was sad, really. He tried to make a run for it, but the boys sprinted in both directions, tackling him. A heavy arm slung around his neck and held him in place. 

"You'll regret having done that."

"Please stop fighting. It really isn't a challenge… it's just _sad_."

Loki was digging into the boys forearm. He kept wiggling and wriggling, until he felt sharp pressed against his throat. His eyes squeezed shut. 

"In the name of Odin's beard, do not let me die at the hands of two buffoons," Loki muttered.

"The _Hel_ did he say?"

"He called you a baboon."

This pointless bickering drove him mad. He huffed and bit his lower lip. He had enough of this at home, he didn't need to hear this nonsense before meeting his demise.

"Did he not call us both—"

But there was hesitation, and gasps, and neither of them moved. Except to release Loki. When his eyes opened, there the bird was; with his wings outstretched as far as they could, cawing at them. The boys looked at the magpie that hovered above him instead. The bird distracted them, with his beauty and sight. Under their nose, he fumbled for the boy's dagger.

He was met with more whites than blues, their eyes widened. Caught in a spotlight. Who was the fool now, he snickered. 

The magpie nestled himself on his shoulder, and he dropped the blade to the grass, stepping on the handle. "Oh, just piss off. What use am I to you, your little _scare_ toy. I am _not_ scared of you."

* * *

He sat in the field for hours, with his arms crossed behind his head. His offenders ran off without any backtalk. Feeling the wind blow against his skin was nice. His friend stayed. For as long as he needed him to— until with a flick of his fingers, he evaporated into thin air. It was about time he made it back to their school. He knew he'd missed all of his classes. Also knew the boys wouldn't dare tattle on him. But he needed the serenity to himself. To think, to enjoy. To be alone, and breathe.

When he did make it back to the brick buildings, he saw a worried Thor. Books pressed to his chest, a guard in silver glistening armor by his side. And when he'd met Loki's greens, he dropped what he held, and rushed over to him. Pulling Loki into a hug. Quite unnecessary, but he didn't fight against it.

"Loki! My _God_ , where were you? Mother was worried sick. They said you weren't in class."

Loki nodded, his tongue pressed to his cheek. Should he lie to Thor? Or maybe, tell half truths? Weave a story only so he wouldn't worry? With a hand against his chest, he looked at him. "I wandered out to the fields and, well, lost track of time. In my thoughts." Wasn't completely fabricated.

Thor cupped the nape of Loki's slender neck. "Ah. So, the _usual_."

"Yes," Loki chuckled.

"But, you're alright?"

" _Yes_ , Thor," he said with a smile. "I'm alright."

Thor took a step forward, leading them towards the town's center. They walked together, side by side. The Einherjar beside them held Thor's books now, since he hadn't bothered gathering them homself. Thor looked towards him, saying, "Please, could you go and tell mother we found him? We'll be home soon."

"Of course, sir." He said before walking ahead of them, disappearing into a crowd of townsfolk.

"A shame I missed classes."

"Like you really missed anything. You could probably be teaching them yourself."

"You're _not_ wrong there."

"What were you thinking so hard about that you got lost in thought for _six_ hours?"

"Oh, you know," Loki stuck out his tongue, "life's secrets, and all."

"Ah. Of course," Thor laughed.

"Now," Loki spoke softly, "where's it to today? Feeling up for an adventure?"

"When am I not? Though I'm not sure if mother will want us leaving. I'm sure father will also have, ah… a few choice words to exchange with you."

Loki lowered his brows, looking at him dumbfounded. "Brother."

"Yes?"

"Are you forgetting," he stretched his fingers, emerald flames flickering from them, "that I can make us _whoever_ we want, so we can go _wherever_ we want."

"But if they check on us, and we aren't in our chambers?"

"Not a problem either," he said. As they reached the palace, walking down the corridors they knew by heart, Loki pulled Thor aside. They hid behind a column as he magicked up perfect replicas of themselves, watching as they ran down the halls and chased after each other. "There. Now no one will notice a thing."

"Oh, great," Thor's grin had only grew wider as he squeezed Loki's shoulder. "Grab a coat, brother, for I have quite the trek in mind."

"Oh, great."

Thor rolled his eyes, tsking. "You don't seem too fond of the idea?"

"Well, I'm not overly fond of the cold."

"That's true. You do turn blue quite easily."

Loki narrowed his eyes, before Thor squeezed him again, shaking his head. "I'm only joking. Come on, Loki, while it's still light out."


End file.
